Operation: C.A.T.S.
is the first story in the first episode of Season 2 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on October 3, 2003 on Cartoon Network and was the first appearance of the Crazy Old Cat Lady. Information Summary The episode begins at the Sector V Treehouse. Nigel and Hoagie are working on something while Kuki is playing with her cat doll, Mr. Huggikins, who is constantly saying, "I love you," and Kuki says she loves him back. Wallabee grows tired of it and asks the rest of the team to get her to stop. Hoagie asks Kuki to help him and Nigel. Wallabee goes up to the cat and says that "real dolls should be able to fight". He punches it a few times and it keeps saying, "I love you". He punches it again and it stops. But then the head falls off, which Abigail teases that Wallabee will be in trouble when Kuki finds out. Wallabee begins to panic and tries to fix Mr. Huggikins, but he accidently rips another part of Mr. Huggikins. Kuki turns around to see Mr. Huggikins, but only sees Wallabee taping a really damaged Mr. Huggikins. She naturally gets very distraught, screaming "MR. HUGGIKINS!!!!!" Wallabee tells her that he'll fix it up, but he accidentally places it on the C.A.T.U.H.P.L.U.N.K. (Chucks Alotta Things Up High Powered Largely Using Nebulized Ketchup). Mr. Huggikins is launched into the air and is destroyed by a passing plane. Kuki looks up sadly, then glares at Wallabee with fiery eyes and roars at him, baring her fang-like teeth. Kuki forces Wallabee to dress up as Mr. Huggikins (to the rest of Sector V's amusement) to make up for destroying the stuff animal. Kuki keeps hugging Wallabee, but he refuses to say, "I love you", which Mr. Huggikins would always say after he is hugged. This makes Kuki angry and she keeps hugging him harder and harder, hoping he'll say, "I love you", but Wallabee continues to refuse to say it and eventually says "Never!". This makes Kuki sad and she drops Wallabee while bursting into tears. As Wallabee stomps out, he accidentally steps on the C.A.T.U.H.P.L.U.N.K. and is hurled into the air. Nigel notices he's heading for the Crazy Old Cat Lady's house. While the Cat Lady is caring for her cats, she notices Wallabee has landed in her house and wants to keep him as her pet. Wallabee tries to tell her that he's a boy, but she doesn't listen. Back at the Treehouse, the team is getting ready to rescue Wallabee, but Kuki refuses to go with them because she's still mad at Wallabee for destroying Mr. Huggikins and refusing to say, "I love you" when she hugged him. Back at the Cat Lady's house, Wallabee tries to escape by using a ball of yarn to escape the house, but then three of the cats grab on to Wallabee's yarn and won't let him escape. Once Wallabee tells the cats to get off his yarn the cats get angry and hisses at him then Wallabee hisses back causing the cats to attack him until Crazy Old Cat Lady breaks up the fight between Wallabee and the three cats and say they will always live together in her house forever. The team arrives to save Wallabee and keep the cats distracted with a K.A.T.N.I.P.P.U.H. They grab Wallabee and take off in the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. The Cat Lady grows furious and the cats form into a massive Cat Monster, who chase after the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. The Cat Lady manages to grab Wallabee and is about to pull him into her grasp. As he's being pulled into the Cat Lady's grasp, Wallabee tells the team to save themselves and to tell Kuki that he's sorry for what he did to Mr. Huggykins. Kuki arrives onto the scene and summons her toys with the T.O.A.S.T.I.E. The toys shoot the Cat Monster and Wallabee is freed from her grasp. Wallabee thanks Kuki for saving him and Kuki hugs him. When she does this, Wallabee finally says "I love you" in his best Mr. Huggikins' voice and a happy Kuki wants him to say it again, but he just replies, "Don't press your luck." The cats reform and resume chasing the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. Nigel tells Hoagie to take the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. to Level 72 of the Treehouse. The S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. flies up to Level 72 and the Cat Monster follows. The Cat Monster lands on the C.A.T.U.H.P.L.U.N.K., hurling the Crazy Old Cat Lady and her cats into the sky. Eventually, the Cat Lady is forced to dress up as Mr. Huggikins rather than Wallabee. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Villains *Crazy Old Cat Lady and her cats (debut) Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Crazy Old Cat Lady's House 2x4 Technology *C.A.T.U.H.P.L.U.N.K. *S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. *K.A.T.N.I.P.P.U.H. *T.O.A.S.T.I.E. Transcript Operation: C.A.T.S./Transcript Cultural References *A Cat Monster resembles to Lucifer from 1950 Disney's animated film Cinderella. Trivia *This and the next episode first aired on the premiere night of Cartoon Network's Fridays (also known as The New Friday at the time of its premiere). *This is one of the few times when Abigail doesn't refer to herself as "Numbuh Five" in the third person. *When this episode first aired, it premiered after Operation: P.O.P. did. *It is revealed in this episode that there are at least 72 levels in the Sector V Treehouse. *This episode is on the Super Hugest Missions File One DVD. *On the back cover of the magazine Abigail is reading, there is a picture of the boyfriend helmet that Lizzie used to brainwash Nigel. *At the end of the episode, Kuki serves tea to one of the cats, but in real life, cats could die from drinking tea. *Numbuh 5 claims to be more of a dog-person when it comes to pets. *Flash animation is used in this episode instead of the traditional animation episodes that were previously seen in Season 1, denoting the first episode to feature Flash animation instead of traditional animation. Goofs * When Kuki is hugging Wallabee and wants him to say "I love you", Wallabee is wearing makeup and they are having a tea party. When it shows head shots of Kuki and Wallabee only seconds later, Wallabee is not wearing makeup and the tea party is gone. Gallery Kuki (Operation- C.A.T.S.).png Kuki (Operation- C.A.T.S.) (2).png Nigel, Kuki, and Hoagie (Operation- C.A.T.S.).png CATS37.png CATS38.png CATS39.png CATS40.png Cats.jpg Kuki (Operation- C.A.T.S.) (3).png Kuki and Wally (Operation- C.A.T.S.).png Codename-Kids-Next-Door-Episode-14-Operation-C-A-T-S-Operation-P-O-P.jpg Gatos.jpg C.A.T.S. Category:season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Crazy Old Cat Lady